


The star

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BE...?, F/M, Friendship more than romances, Gen, Gender-neutral pronounce, M/M, One Shot, Sans-centric, before Undertale, sans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A recall from a skeleton of the war, and a human.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & You, Sans (Undertale)/Female Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You, Sans (undertale)/male reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	The star

I love the stars.

The stars are always hanging over the sky, lighting the night up, making the dark sky fascinating, also moving themselves, in laws of physics, forming different shapes staying together. They are always, seeming eternally, just staying there, never die, never leave. No matter for humans or monsters, the stars live much longer, being eternal. Everyone will eventually die, but stars, not being “one”, stays forever. There is a tale spreading over monsters, that a dead person will become the star on the sky.  
Enough for someone to appreciate, aren’t they? I am a lover for stars too, and I watch them every night, staying up then observing them, noting the positions, doing some calculations, drawing maps and etc. It’s just interesting to do so, though it may be bored to many others.  
Thus, I got an astronomical telescope, much better than my old handheld one, as a present for my birthday from my parents. They have also bought me many books for physics, astronomy and mathematics, in support for my hobbies. They put great expectations on me that I can be a scientist. Although monsters are much better in magic, while science is not pretty stressed, I am glad that I have parents who support my hobbies. And today, I hope to be on a mountain right beside my village, where will be a better view.  
And after finishing the dinner today, I quickly ran toward the mountain, hoping the sky will turn dark quickly, that I can use my new telescope.  


As I was waiting, reading some books within the light under the sunset. Someone came over and says, “Eh- Hi?”  
I turned my eyes out of the book and toward them. They were a human, taking a binocular.  
“Are you here to watch stars too?” I asked. Although there were some tensions between the races currently, it wouldn’t bother the innocent kids.  
“Yes, you’re here too?” They stretched their hand out, with a smile on their face, “Wanna make a friend?” “Of course.” I accepted their offer, “I’m Sans, and?”  
“__, glad to meet you.”  
“Same for you. You come here every day?”  
“Yup, so” __ sit beside me, “Guess you won’t mind me sitting here.”  
“Why would I?” Although astronomy is interesting and fascinating, it is still lonely sometimes, like staying somewhere in the eternal darkness, only stars to keep you company. It may be beautiful for a writer to write, or an artist to draw. But when it comes to yourself, what you feel is just eternal aloneness. It’s really good to have someone to be with you.  
__, is a good friend, and also an experienced observer. Not only are they experienced in observing, but also strong in physics and mathematics. They are just, brilliant. Although they said that I was better in some field. But who’d care about the abilities. We are both passionate on astronomy, which is already great enough. They help me a lot, from calculations to the skill of observing.  
Although there were tensions between the races, but, for kids, they were not really concerned about that. We are just good pals.  
After the observing, we lay on the ground, directly looking at the stars, enjoying the beautiful scenery. __ turned to me, and said, “Well you come here tomorrow?”  
“Yup” I answered without thinking much, “Sup?”  
“Just, glad to have you as my friend.” They said that with a gentle smile. Although __ is not my first friend, they’re literally my first human friend. The olds have always told me that humans are all bad. But, actually, __ makes me believe that humans are not all bad, there surely will be the kinds, and there are also bad monsters too. Friendship can be firm even for a human and a monster.  
I smiled back, “Yeah… I like you a lot, __.”  
“I firstly thought that you won’t welcome me,” __ said, turning his head back to the sky, “My parents told me that I shouldn’t play with monsters, which are dangerous, brutal and fierce. Welp, but… just never though a skeleton like you can be so… cute?”  
“Eh… Excuse me?” I didn’t know what to reply.  
“Nan, I didn’t mean to make you blush.” Not until __ said that, had I realised that I had blushed.  
“I-it’s n-nothing.”  
“Sorry to make you uncomfortable.” Turning their head back to me.  
“No, it’s just…” I calmed myself down, “Just never anyone have used the word cute.” I explain.  
“Nan, I know.” __ said, “When are you going back?”  
“Maybe ten minutes or so?”  
“’K. But I got to go back now.” __ stood up, “See you tomorrow, Sans.”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” I stood up, walking opposite __, waving goodbye.  


This was the day I met __. Ever since this day, we went to the mountain every day, watching the stars, sketching the map, working together, playing together, laughing together. We got closer and closer, and __ became my best friend eventually. One day, __ gave me a necklace, a necklace of a golden four-angle star, and __ kept one for himself. __ said that the necklace refers to the close relationship. We both wear it since then, my parents have asked me once who, but I just block it over, and they’ve never asked me since that.  
__ taught me physics, and I offered to teach him magic. Although it is always said that humans do much worse in magic, but __ is surprisingly not that bad. They had learnt to use the blue magic, summoning a weapon, more exactly a sword, and even some bones. I didn’t know that humans can use monsters’ magic though, it may cause by my influence. And it’s almost surprisingly strange enough that their soul, a mix of blue and yellow, is just almost the same, except mine is upside down.  
But I have never had the courage to tell my parents about __. As the tension between the races was growing rapidly. A year after we met, the war broke out.  
It was kind of strange that day.  
I walked to the mountain, __ already waiting there.  
“Sans?”  
“__?”  
We walked closer, and hugged together, “I thought… you won’t…” __ said, tears rolling down.  
“Am I like that? Nothing will break our friendship. Why would a war?” I petted them to comfort, “Hey… let’s set down, OK? I am here.”  
Neither of us actually cared about the stars nor the sky. __ was crying, and I was just comforting them.  
“…You should have known the war.” Wiping their tears out, __ said.  
“Yeah…” My arms off them, “It is just…”  
Silence. Fearing silence.  
“Didn’t mean to bring you so much negatives,” __ looking straight at me, then lowered his head, “Sorry…”  
“Don’t say that, I should help you as your friend,” I smiled, just to comfort __ while I was also sad.  
“Seeing the close ones killing your kind is… an unbearable thing, you know?” __ lowered head down, “But… I can’t, I can’t stop the war from the very beginning, I can’t do anything… I tried to tell them that monsters are kind, but none listened to me.”  
“Why would anyone blame you for that… we can’t do anything… I just hope that the races will reach an agreement just to stay peace… we can’t help, so it all depends on times.” I held their head up, helping __ wipe tears out, “But one thing for sure, we will always be friends forever.”  
“Yeah…” He hugged me, putting his chest against my rib cage, arm surrounding my neck bone, “Friends forever.”  
That was a promise. An eternal promise.  


“Hey, Sans.” __ said after a while, “I think we get to change a place, right? There is… so obvious, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, let’s get down.” We took each other’s hand, walking down the mountain.  
The stars are not important now, what’s important now, is our chance of meeting every day, is our friendship.  
We found a secret place under the mountain, which is perfect. It was a small ground among the forest, where we can directly see the sky looking up, also is it secret.  
We lay on the ground, the same as our first meet. “Sans,” __ turns to me, “What if… one of us can’t come here one day?”  
“That’s a problem…” Sans replied, “How about digging a hole here, where can we put a note if there’s time to do it before the night.”  
“Not a bad idea.” We dug a hole out, finding a stick on the tree and stuck that into the hole as a mark.  
We talked a lot that night, the same for the rest. It is impossible to back to the mountain, as it’s too dangerous. Although doing astronomy is now impossible, the friendship is what connects us now.  
The war was growing worse and worse, the monsters, are about to be beaten after half a year. During the period, only a few times was one of we absent. We talked a lot, chatted a lot, laughed a lot, also cried a lot, complain a lot, comfort a lot. The other became the support of life.  
__’s situation isn’t good either. __’s parents were forced to be in the army, while himself staying at home, with the supply. We now even meet at morning. Once one of us wanted a peaceful time, the one will go there. But it happened always that the /other comes later. The monsters worried about the wars all the time so less time were my parents at home, which gives me time to stay with __.  


But one day…  
As we were sitting there, several humans, four exactly found us.  
“Monster, give in or get killed!” One of them said, “As well as the damn scum.”  
“Why’d one human be with monster, they must be a traitor.”  
“The human in relationship with monster is also a monster, they must be killed.”  
“Right, they are a traitor.”  
…  
I didn’t know __’s opinion on those sentences, if I were him, anger would already fill my mind up. Of course, we won’t just give in. In a conversation of eyes, we both summoned magic to fight.  
I killed the human that’s in front of us, __ killed the one at the back. Blood, blood flowing down, making the ground dirty. Seeing that, we feel disgusted, really disgusted, but it is not for the time. Killing is definitely not for kids, but for survive, we must fight.  
A human jumped to me in a sudden, when __ was about to help me, the other jumped to him. After finishing my chores, I found that __ was in trouble. Their left arm was bleeding seriously, using the sword to defend himself.  
I killed that one, now no one would attack us, but…  
“__, you are not fine, are you? What can I do now?”  
“H-hold the wound…” They said. I followed the instruction, “Come on, __, hold on, I will bring you to my parents, they will cure you, there are plenty of medicine in my place.” I carried them on with my hands, running quickly back to my village.  
I ran quickly back, in about three or four minutes. I kicked the door open, in the strange sight of my father.  
“Sans, why are you bringing a human back?”  
“No time to explain that, dad. Please find out the medicine. The human is really important to me, OK? Just, please, they are in coma for bleeding.”  
Dad hesitated, but then quickly took the bandage out. I covered the bandage over __’s wound. Oh, gosh… it finally stopped bleeding. He also give me some medicine to kill the bacteria.  
I later explained my relationship with __. Dad was firstly shocked, then accepted __ to live in our home. I put __ on my bed, while I sit on a chair, reading a book by the light of candle, hoping __ will soon wake up.  


Though I fell asleep first. In the morning, I woke up realising that I fell asleep. I sit beside __ on the bed, found that they are better, at least breathing is stable now. They were just sleeping.  
“Have a nice sleep, __.” I actually said to myself, then took the medicine from the drawer. As I was applying it, __ woke up, may because it hurts when applying the medicine.  
“S-Sans?”  
“Yeah… we are safe and fine now, buddy. Here is my home.”  
“Oh…” he wore a guilty expression, “Last night was a risk… Sorry…”  
“What you are saying, __? You are not the one who should apologise.” I said, “But one thing for good is, we can live together now.”  
“That will be good.”  
My dad, surprisingly accepted __. Though he warns __ not to be out to be safe as there are many monsters hating humans reasonless. Once it’s a human, it must be killed.  
I was underage. The underaged were asked to stay, as we don’t have enough abilities. So, I just stay with __ at home every day sharing my room, nearly every moment. My parents got used to __’s gradually. Although it was the war time, we stayed closer ever before. __ even started to refer me as brother, after they called me once using that. My parents were not against having another kid, so __ just became my family member officially.  
Every day, every one hoped that the war will end. It seemed that humans were so strong that we can’t beat them. Monsters had been ready to retreat to the underground down the mountain Ebbot, where some buildings had been built. The war made my mother gone… in a human attack to our village. We were shaking, trembling, curling together we they broke in as we hid under the bed. It’s shocking that we were not discovered. But when they left… we found only dust… I became the one who cried often, while __ became the one to comfort those days.  


But at this moment, humans made a conference with monsters, that they will stay peace.  
Every monster was lost in happiness, lost in meeting their families, friends every day again, out of fear of being killed every day.  
During that period, we back to the mountain again, watching the stars. I asked __ that they should be back as their true parents should be back to, they just told me that, even their parents were not against them, humans were. It is better not to be back, both for themself and their parents.  
But this peace is strange. Finally, it turned out that the peace lasted only a few days…  
As it turned out to be, humans were only using the agreement to cheat.  


Humans attacked the monsters under the darkness. That day, the stars were not bright as they were, the moon just disappeared.  
When we were on our way back to home in the down of not seeing the stars today. The humans had arrived the village.  
When we were several miles from that, we knew that something was wrong. We ran toward the Ebbot. Whether monsters were beaten or not, it is always safe there. No humans would never want to get down there, as they can’t go out without magic.  
But what’s out of our expectations, humans were waiting there. Now the village was burning in fire, lighting the dark up.  
“…Sans,” __ said, “We…”  
“…Do or die.” I replied, “We get to do that, at least there is a little chance. Or else, we would die together.”  
None of us will do anything like die together, it is just stupid. A living life is definitely better than a dead one.  
“…I hope this is not the last time we can be together…”  
“Come on…”  
“I know… but what if…?”  
“…at least we get to try, don’t we?”  
“Yes…” __ hesitated, then pulled my skull toward them.  
“Sans… I… I love you…”  
“…__, this can’t avoid death…”  
“I know… just… I’m afraid.”  
“Here we go?”  
“Yup…”  
I and __ took the weapon, tried to make a way to the cave.  


I don’t wanna to recall how the blood flowed and the heads… the bones…  
There was up to 30 or so so we can’t just kill them all.  
We were moving closer and closer to the cave. Looking at the others, we were about to finish the final steps.  
The humans’ attack seriously, but just less than one hundred steps…  
We held each others’ hand, quickly ran to the cave.  
“Sans!” __ shouted.  
I didn’t realise what happened, but all I saw was __ throw their body to me, covering my skull, and then, there were bloods.  
The bloods…  
With the inertia, I was pushed down to cave, with __holding my skull.  
We both reached the bottom several seconds.  


“__! __!” I have just found that an arrow directly through their body. Blood flowing out of the wound.  
“…S-Sans…”  
“I… you… Come on!”  
“…I can’t, bro.” They coughed a little blood, “There’s no chance…”  
“Don’t be depressed for me, OK?” They made a rough, painful smile, “But, before I go…” They held their lips beside my mouth, sticking their tongue into mine, curling with mine.  
“…I love you, Sans.”  
“…love you too, __.”  
Blood was still running out, after saying that, __’s eyes were closed. I didn’t even know if they heard my reply.  
I closed my eyes, wanting to move from the depressing fact. Their body was getting cold, I could sense it.  
I didn’t wanna stand up, nor did I wanna open my eyes. This was the last, and hilariously the first kiss.  
I didn’t wanna face the fact. As long as I stay my eyes closed, they are not dead yet, at least I can’t know. Once I got up, there would only be a cold, dead body.  
But the reality never cares for what you like. Their body was eventually cold, even colder than I as a skeleton. I had to stand up and move on.  


After reaching the others, I buried them where we dropped off, as that was the only place can see the outside.  
Though can’t they see the sky.  
They eventually became a star that we’ve always been admiring for... but I couldn’t really afford to go with them. I’d rather believe that they’re now where we met first time. Don’t forget about me in the eternal life, __.  
I will eventually go with you, but it’s not now, maybe thousands of years later...  
Don’t forget me till I’m up there, will you?  
I took their necklace, placing carefully in my drawer at the “new home”, which couldn’t be called home without families.  
I miss you, __.  
I worked at the research centre underground to raise myself. And now I live in the Snowdin. Life underground wasn’t that bad, just, without __.  
Today is another busy day, so I’m heading the bed.  
But after my eyes closed for a while, I suddenly see the snow.  
Am I outside? I can’t even tell if it’s dream or reality.  
Then I see a human coming out of the gate of the Ruins, the human walks along the way to the bridge.  
Is it...?  
I walked to their back,  
“Heya, human. Don’t you know how to greet your old bro?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Whether the final sense is the reality or dream depends on you. I intended not to make it clear.  
> Hope you like this work. :D


End file.
